toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Results
Results is the fourth short of the series Doctor Tricky's Shorts. Synopsis It is time to see the results! Will Flippy remain mayor, or will Doctor Tricky take the posistion? Transcript (The short starts with the 5 second intro for the Toontown news) Bob: Welcome to the Toontown News! Today I am here with Max, as Jeff is sick today. (Scene changes to Jeff's house, where he is partying) Jeff: OH...yeah.... (Jeff falls asleep, exhausted from partying all night) (The scene changes back to the Toontown News) Bob: Today we will be talking about the great Toontown Mayor Election ceromony, where at the end the toon who wins will take the posistion of Mayor of Toontown. Max: I personally think that Doctor Tricky will win. I mean, who would ever vote for Flippy after showing that disturbing uncovered footage from a few days ago? Bob: I have no idea. No one, I suppose. Now it is time to go out on the field, where one of my friends Chester is out interviewing. (Scene changes to the streets of Toontown Central) Chester: Thanks Bob! Well, as some of you may know, I am a cheese loving mouse. Now to interview some citizens. Sienna, who did you vote for? Sienna Horse: I voted Doctor Tricky Bumblefish. I personally think he will listen to us toons about issues, like the race of toons called Hackers, who are found in Toon Valley. Chester: How about you, Slappers? Slappers: I think Doctor Tricky should win. I mean, look at what he could do? Snappers: Finally open new streets, playgrounds, even stop the hacking issue as Sienna said! Chester: Thanks for your thoughts. Now it's time for the Toontown Mayor Election ceromony! Back to you, Bob. Bob: Thank you Chester. Well, see you at the election ceromony! (Meanwhile, at the sight of the ceromony, 2 toons are talking to each other) Unknown Toon 1: This plan will never fail. The Chairman will be happy. Unknown Toon 2: Yes, Cylord. The Chairman will be happy. You always come out of the field with positive results for the Chairman. After are, you are one of the Chairman's generals and leader of the new race of CyToons. Cylord: You are right, Hackaxe. With the help of the hackers like you, we could finally create the CyToons, starting with me. We will have an unlimited army. And with our control of Flippy, turning him into a helpless maniac, we will make him into our first CyToon. Get the squad ready, Hackaxe. Make sure the army is ready for our first invasion. The toons are helpless now. We will gain their control! They will never stop us! Hackaxe: All we need to do is get Doctor Tricky under our control, and we will be unstoppable. Cylord: Doctor Tricky Bumblefish? I forgot about him. We must get him before he finds out and has everyone get prepared. Hackaxe: We must begin the assult now. END OF SHORT Trivia *This is the first episode to premiere in 2014. *This is also the first episode to premiere in January. *This episode is the first episode to have an enemy character in it. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions made by Gold2232